The present disclosure relates to compositions and processes for depositing and forming palladium layers on various substrates. The compositions may be flowable solutions or pastes, for example, and used to coat and/or print objects such as electronic devices or components thereof by solution deposition processes including spin coating, dip coating, inkjet printing and screen printing.
Palladium (Pd) is a rare metal with many unique properties, resulting in its widespread use. For example, palladium is used in catalytic converters of automobiles to convert combustion byproducts into less harmful substances. Palladium is also used in many electronics devices, ceramic capacitors, fuel cells, and so on. Palladium layers/structures are conventionally formed in such devices by electroplating, sputtering, or chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
It would be desirable to use lower-cost approaches to form palladium structures. There is a need for solution-processable compositions that can be used for palladium deposition.